User blog:Alexdavid4/Iluziga Maga
Another retarded OC Iluziga is a "Top Ranked" Intern, works for Xenon after his betray towards Team Dimensonia. His creator is alexdavid4. Description He is a regular human coloured skinned adolecent, wearing a Haze/Mist outfit and trouses, representing him as a Haze/Mist user. He wears a blue banded purple top hat (Brighteyes' Top Hat) and a menacing evil looking face, has a purple ghost bunny on his shoulder. He helds a purple band wand, tipped each ends with purple flames. Hes able to summon an unlimited illusions of himself, to trick enemies, and trap victims in illusion boxes. Oh, hes also a good show magician. o3o Backstory Iluziga was an evil magician, who likes to do dangerous tricks onto his victoms. One day, when he heard of Xenon betrayed Team Dimensonia, he joined in as an Intern, under Xenon's lair. Due to his magnificent illusion tricks, he became a "Top ranked" intern, AKA the leader. After Xenon was defeated, Iluziga wants to seek revenge towards the Dimensonia. So he summoned many copies of himself, around their country are they in to search Dimensonia's base/members. (Note from Alexdavid4: This is just a story, it will not happen, and never. Unless Drager adds as an easter egg by hiding Illusion Iluziga around each acts.) Stats Cost: '''65000 / Unlocked by using Xenon, collecting all 3 wands hidden in the act where you fight CIL. '''Health: '''420 '''DPS: 200 Level Required: 50 Speed: '''30 '''Theme: Touhou: SSS Kage - Illusion in the Mirror Note from alexdavid4: If you know a good TouHou theme, please comment down below. Moves (All cooldown are not decided, all your choice) LMB: "Card-nership" Shoots a medium damaged, large rapid rotating razer sharp poker card, that can penetrate through enemies, and build up more illusion power until reaches it's capacity limit. E Key: "Illusory Box" By sacrafices all of it's illusion power, releases a special poker card that traps enemy to an Illusion box. They are stunned if caught, and releases a life drain for a good amount of time. Able to penetrate and trap more than one enemy. The more illusion power, the higher the lifetime of the box. R Key: "Illusory Clone" ''Teleports in your mouse location if under 20 studs. By taking a part of his illusion power, summons an illusion self, which chases the nearest enemy and creates a explodes, if contact with any enemy's attack. Deals high damage, if done correctly. The clone dies, after the explosion is released. Only can release 3 clones if not upgraded. '''F Key:' "Vanish!" Gives you a temporary forcefield, full invisibility and high speed boost to escape from danger. Also masks your location and summons 5 weaker and slower illusion clones. Moves (Enemy) When spawned, summons 2 Illusion clones, which releases a large pulse non-stop. Rapidly launches 2 extra large rotating poker cards the same time, dealing great damage. Teleports around the map, releasing 2 more illusion clones. Only can summon 10 illusion clones maximiun, to prevent flooding the map with explosions. Yes, the clones are defeatable. Just has little more HP than Different Dimensonia's Interns. :L Does a very large AoE of the Illusion Box, dealing enormous damage. The clones and the real Iluziga are the same, unless examin closely. Sometimes summon one of the alliance as an illusion, excluding Drakon. Does not obey the 10 clone limit. Can you tell? Evaluation Strength: #Clones #Escaping #Good damage Weakness: #Ranged fighters #AoE fighters #Cooldown Upgrades #Increase the rate and capacity of Illusion powers. Grows the size of "Card-nership" and raise the lifetime of "Illusory Box" #Increase "Illusion Clone"'s summon limit and it's damage. Maximiun (15) 5 clones, and 10 clones if 50. #Decrease every of his move's cooldown. LVL 50: Shoots 2 poker cards in one & holds Xenon's Sai, along with his wand. Trivia *You can see the green screen through the bunny. *The flames does not match up, alex sucks at editing and removing green screens. *Looking at the avatar, Iluziga has a purple shaggy however, does not show having any hair according to the model. *Alex mispelt Illuziga Maga to "Iluziga Maga". He has psycho problems. What a looser.. The Con Illumina Lusion (AKA CIL) "HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? I HAVE DEFEATED YOUR FUTURE SELVES, HOW CAN YOU BRATS DEFEATED ME!?" ~Defeating CIL in Main Timeline After Iluziga Maga was dead for sure, it's soul was corrupted, and then collected by Akuma. By tracing a powerful corruption power, manage to call up an Alternate version of Iluziga Maga. The alternate version is a fully grown man, same age as Ineur. The Con Illumina Lusion wears a slightly larger top hat, a bunny on his shoulder rapidly producing hard arround him, wears a purple magician clothes along with a large cape and a staff tipped each sides with fire. Alternate Timeline The timeline was hidden in space. The more abnormals, the more better to reveal the timeline. It was taken place in the future, where Iluziga became CIL. After Xenon was dead, someone defeated the Alliance from an unknown power, making him to grow up into an adult. After he had his name changed, he got a rematch from the Alliance. For the finally, CIL defeated the Alliance from his own power, and trap them inside one of his Illusion Box. After some time, a timeline has been spit open (Main Timeline). He then got corrupted, due to the death of past self. Then he received a command from Akuma to travel to the Main Timeline. From behind, Prima Est Oculus was spying on CIL. Due to his special eyes, preventing Akuma giving him the Devil Signiture. Prima followed CIL through the space and time, to warn the present Alliance about CIL. Now, CIL rests in the Devil's Lair. Prima knows what will happened, he has been studying history for decades. He then tells the Alliance about CIL, continuing Iluziga's work. As it go by, the alternate timeine they were on, now collapses due to the changes. CIL Moves (Enemy) Theme: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy - Wicked Flight When spawned, summons 3 illusion clones. This time, with the bunny. Can only summon 20 clones, maximun. Releases a large pulse and projectiles, nonstop. If health past half point, summons an illusion version of Xenon & Iluziga with his moves, to aid CIL. Iluziga cannot summon clones. Shoots 10 extremely large rotating poker cards around him. Dealing very high damage. Release a stream of poker cards, in front of him. Can be controlled, dealing very high damage each cards. Drops down a solid purple ghostly anvil rapidly towards the nearest player, dealing extremily high damage. It may bounce towards other players, due to it's solid state. Launches a large purple ghost chainsaw to follow players. Releases an extremely enormous illusion box, dealing instant deaths. Aside, spawns a vary of small illusion boxes everywhere on the map, anyone touches it will be stunned and deat high damage. Dashes to each of the first 3 closest players, deploying each a bomb to deal great damage. Telaports around the map, releasing 3 clones at once. Sometimes, spawns 2 illusion clones from one of the alliance. If reached 25% health, becomes enraged and start to use all of his Haze power. Enraged: Rapidly pulsing Ilusion boxes. Enraged: Shoots 4 stream of poker cards, around him. Enraged: Rapidly drop large Sais onto every players. If missed, releases a large AoE pulse. Defeat: Raining Money. 300K Defeat: Get Iluziga Maga Defeat: You and your team are truely prepared for end-game. Trivia *CIL is defeatable. You need to firstly prepare any character you need to defeat CIL. *Recommended to have a 50 on your team *CIL is not a playable character. (NO PLZ >:L) *You get 15+ lives before the battle *'CIL is an end-game-like boss' *The staff is not a custom mesh. It was created by having 2 ice staffs conjoined symmetrical. *Similar to Keith and Xenon, repeatly says a word at the beginning, but only 5 times. *The attack themes are magician-like. For example, the chainsaw for cutting up boxes into 3 pieces, mainly common over magician shows. *Thanks Xenon Karambit (NueHoujuu) for the custom Arc. *The avatar has no transparancy, to prevent showing green screens. *Its name is a reference of a type style from one of the Troll's Ancestor's name in Homestuck. FINALLY: After he is truly dead, the Arc ends. ---- FINAL NOTE: This is an OC. It will not be in the real game. No hates, just comment what do you think about this OC, and how can I improve it. Thank you all. 'Link: Click here to go to the model! ' 'Link CIL: K, I fixed the model! Now you can take it! ' Thanks to Xenon Karabit (Nue) for suggesting a perfect theme for CIL & Iluziga. Category:Blog posts